


hair

by canonlytrans



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: hair changes, like people do.





	hair

This is something that doesn’t change: Sara’s ever-changing hair color. The first time she dyes it, it’s black, to fit in with her goth/emo/scene/whatever it was (he doesn’t remember) phase. Mom’s just been diagnosed, and her hair is darker than it’s usual dark brown, an inky black color that settles on her shoulders in swirls of long hair.

The second time, it’s bleached blonde, as pale as it’ll go naturally. She looks different next to Scott, though their skin and eyes and smiles match despite it all. She sticks to nicer clothes, and then as it starts to grow back into it’s natural color, she changes to the Alliance uniform.

Then comes the start of the Initiative, and it’s bright red, an unnatural color. She matches her girlfriend’s hair, though, which makes them look more like siblings than she and Scott. It makes him laugh, this fact - they’re almost identical and yet not at all, not in the slightest, and then she has this bright red hair that looks like someone smashed a tomato on her head. She likes it, though, seems completely at home with her bright red bob of a haircut.

By the time she dyes it yellow, so that it matches her ‘sunny disposition’ - as her ex had said, right before dumping her to run off with some Turian - it’s been green and pink, neither of which looked right on her. Then it’s orange, and then back to blonde for a period of about three days and fourteen hours, and finally she settles on this horrid bright aqua blue.

Scott thinks she looks funny, so she glares at him and applies matching blue lipstick and eyeshadow. “I look awesome,” she says, as maturely as any tipsy 21 year old can sound. “I’m gonna look amazing in another universe.”

“Galaxy,” he says.

“It’s an entire fucking universe away, Scotty.”

“It’s a _galaxy_ , Sara.”

“Oh, boo hoo.” She elbows him and then - “You could dye your hair to match, you know.”

“I’m going to decline.”

“You suck,” she says, wobbling slightly.

She keeps dyeing it to freshen it up, and it looks nice on her, surprisingly. Especially once it fades a little and she looks less like an anime character and more like an actual human being, more like his sister. When she’s not drunk and wearing bright aqua blue lipstick and eyeshadow and doesn’t look like she’s trying to be an Asari, she looks good, if he’s being honest. She’s his sister, his twin, his second half - of course he can’t deny that blue’s a good color on her, all things considered.

And then they reach Andromeda and she’s in a coma and her hair does start to change, grows out into it’s usual dark brown. It’s never-ending, this cycle of hair colors, and it’s back where she started. Where they started, years back.

He does consider dyeing his hair blue, but he never does. Doesn’t want her to wake up and find that their golden world didn’t pan out, their dad’s dead, AND his hair is bright blue. He can almost picture the look on her face, though.


End file.
